Love Affair
by MurderousPrincess
Summary: Lies, cheating, and who knows what. Relationships may or may not be harmed, but... Everyone is a cheater... ;
1. ML&PB

LOVE AFFAIR- Chapter 1(;

I don't own any characters(:

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee gripped Marceline's hand tightly. They were about to walk into Princess Bubblegum's castle. Finn had suggested a group date.<br>Marshall Lee and Marceline.  
>Finn and Fioanna.<br>Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum.  
>Princess had suggested they should have it at her castle since it is large.<br>Marshall Lee opened the door just enough for Marceline to walk in.  
>Marceline slipped through and hugged Princess Bubblegum. "Hi, hun, how are you?"<br>"Just great, and you?" Princess Bubblegum said irratated. She didn't really enjoy Marceline's presence especally when Marshall was there.  
>"Fine." Marceline said and walked off, thinking Marshall Lee was following her.<br>Marshall Lee hugged Princess Bubblegum and as he was hugged her he clenched her breast just slightly, so that if anyone saw it would look like an accident. He whispered something in her ear so quiet, but wasn't sure she heard, "The woods."  
>They both exchanged flirty smirks and Marshall Lee walked in the dining room to find Marceline.<br>"Why were you in there so long? I thought you were behind me?" Marceline looked at him.  
>"Calm down... I was just making small talk with our host." Marshall Lee explained and kissed her. They were early. No one else was there, not even Prince Gumball. "In fact, I need to ask her a question."<br>He walked out throught the dining room doors and towrds the hall near the front door of the castle. He looked at Princess Bubblegum. "You need something tighter and sexier." He smirked.  
>She snickered and quickly said, "No. Well, weren't you two early."<br>"Indeed." he smirked and pulled her forming her body to his, "Damn, you look sexier than I gave you credit for.. Now. Your boobs are pressed up against my body making them move up and out of your dress a little." Marshall Lee stared down then met eyes with her again. "Where's the bedroom, sweetheart?" He frenched her.  
>Marceline peeked out the doors, the hall was long, but she could still see Marshall and PB kissing. She glared, "Two can play are this game, sweetie." She waited and planned out her game. Her target... Finn.<br>Marshall Lee walked with Princess Bubblegum to the bedroom. Marshall tackled her to the bed and unlaced her dress and moved downwards.

Marshall helped Princess Bubblegum lace up her dress and helped her look normal again. Only a couple minutes had passed. It needed to seem like he was only having a conversation with her. He only hoped Marceline hadn't see them kiss or looked out in the hall and not see them. He had an excuse... She was showing him around. He hurried back to Marceline after he helped Princess.  
>"That was a long talk... And I went out and didn't see you two out there. I was going to join the conversation..." Marceline crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.<br>"For one.. You shouldn't talk to the Princess... You know how you two get. You only fight. And for two, she was showing me around the castle.. I haven't been here, remember?" Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow back.  
>"Okay..." she spinned around on her heel.<br>Marshall Lee rolled his eyes.  
>"You know... I saw something.." Marceline smirked to herself since he couldn't see her face.<br>"What did you see?" he said with worry in his voice. His face felt warm and he knew it was turning bright red. He wondered if she saw them kiss or heard anything him and the princess had talked about.


	2. F&M

LOVE AFFAIR- Chapter 2(;

I don't own any characters(:

* * *

><p>Finn knocked on the Princess's door. He hadn't come with Fionna. They both agreed to meet here.<br>Princess Bubblegum answered the door, "Oh, why, hello Finn! Welcome! Everyone else is in the dining room.. Everyone meaning Marceline and Marshall Lee."  
>Finn smiled and walked down the hall into the dining room, hoping Fionna would be there soon.<br>Marceline turned back around to Marshall Lee, "Oh, just something while we were walking here. It was a gorgeous scenary."  
>"Hi guys." Finn slightly waved.<br>"Hello Finn." Marshall Lee and Marceline said in unison.  
>"Whoah... I hate when you two do that..." Finn sighed.<br>"What?" Marceline asked.  
>"Talk in unison?" Marceline and Marshall said in unison. They laughed together while Finn stood there awkwardly.<br>A quick door bell rang.  
>Marshall Lee left the room to see who it was.<br>"So, Finn." Marceline slightly batted her eyelashes, "How are you tonight?" She slowly got closer and crawled her fingers on his forearm to his neck.  
>"Umm.. Ermm.. Oh.. Umm.. Fine, great, yeah." He smiled and blushed.<br>Marceline was just slightly pressing herself onto him now, "So, Finn.. Do you think that is Fionna at the door?"  
>"Fionna? Fionna Wh- OH! It could be.. Yeah." he looked at the floor, trying to lose contact with Marceline.<br>Marshall Lee busted the door open.  
>Marceline jumped off, quickly.<br>Finn slightly jumped, scared. Then he saw Fionna in a small black dress and her hat looked for light and fluffy tonight, "Oh, Fionna." She smiled and looked like he was practically drooling over her.  
>Marceline glared at Finn's contact to Fionna.<br>Fionna looked over at Finn. "Hi." She blushed.  
>Prince Gumball knocked on the door and Princess answered the door and kissed him right away, "Ready to go to the dining room?"<br>He smiled and nodded and helped lead her there.  
>Marceline stood by the door in the dining room that lead out to the hall. She hadn't heard anyone knock or anything to the front door, so she assumed no one was<br>coming.  
>Then a sudden <em>BAM!<em>.  
>Marceline was jammed right into Finn.<br>Finn noticed Marceline coming towards him in a falling manner and quickly caught her.  
>She looked up and noticed who had caught her. She smirked a cute little flirty smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it is so short.. I thought of a good cliff hanger and didn't really know what else to add, I guess?<p> 


	3. Dinner Has Began

Marceline started for the doors to the hallway with Finn following.  
>Prince Gumball looked at Fionna, "Why hello."<br>Fionna blushed, "Hi."  
>Prince Gumball looked over Fionna's shoulder to see Marshall and Princess Bubblegum talking. "Your dress is really pretty."<br>Marshall looks over at Prince Gumball and Fionna, "Reminds you of a playboy bunny, right? I mean.. Small black dress and bunny hat.. Just me? Okay..." Marshall Lee went back to having small talk with Princess Bubblegum.  
>Prince Gumball looked strangly at Marshall Lee, "Ignore him.. He is just a perverted jerk who doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."<br>Fionna looked down since she was slightly blushing. "Ya, guess so."  
>"So, Fionna, why do you always wear theat bunny hat?" Prince Gumball smiled.<br>"Oh... To cover my lucious hair." she winked playfully and laughed.  
>He laughed with her, "I see." He lightly grabbed a small strip of hair sticking out from her hat and pet it and let go.<br>Fionna looked around. "Well, PG, I'm going to check on Finn. One second." She walked towards the door with her small heels clicking on the floor. She slowly opened the door and called out, "Hey, Finn, Marceline, I think dinner is almost done." She looked over and smiled at them.  
>"Thanks, Fi." he smiled and walked towards her, wrapping his arm around his waist and slightly glaring at Marceline saying, <em>How could you?<em>.  
>Marceline sighed and looked down, feeling the smallest bit of guilt. Oh, what was she kidding, she felt quite graceful.<br>Finn walked in with his arm still around Fionna's waist and and holding her hand. "Dinner almost ready.  
>"Let me check.." Princess Bubblegum walked into the kitchen then back in. "Almost." she smiled.<br>Marceline looked at Finn with wide eyes and a sad face, hoping no one would notice. Only maybe him. Maybe.  
>In a few minutes a few things brought in a nice, simple dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and a few other small things to pick from.<br>Everyone sat by their dates. Marceline was at the end on the right side of the rectangular, long table. Then on her right side was Marshall Lee. Then Princess on Marshall's left side. Prince Gumball on the other end, across from Marceline. Fionna was on the prince's left side. Then lastly, Finn on Fionna's left and on Marceline's left.  
>Marshall went and started getting food.<br>"Doesn't anyone want anything to drink?" Princess Bubblegum offered.  
>"Something red." Marceline and Marshall Lee said together.<br>"Nothing, thanks." Finn smiles and nods towards Fionna.  
>"Same." Fionna smiled.<br>"Cream soda.. Yumm..." Princess hums.  
>Price Gumball nods towards Princess Bubblegum saying he wanted the same.<br>Their drinks were out with in a minute or two.

* * *

><p>REVIEW for the conversation that was out in the hall with Finn and Marceline! :D<p> 


	4. bonus chapter: Conversation

LOVE AFFAIR- Chapter 1(;

I don't own any characters(:

* * *

><p>Bonus chapter.. Conversation with Finn and Marceline(:<p>

* * *

><p>"Marceline! You need to stop looking at me like that and touching me. Especially when Fionna is around!" Finn shouted.<br>"What do you mean?" she gave him a flirty smirk and pressed herself against him, slightly grabbing his elbow.  
>"That! That look and touching!" Finn growled.<br>"I still don't understand?" she used a cute and innocent look and tone of voice. She pressed her head on his chest and kissed his neck.  
>Finn let out a quiet moan.<br>She dangled with his shirt collar. Marceline started towards his lips slowly.  
>Finn looked down at her and let Marceline kiss him. Then Finn realized what she had just done. "Marceline! We just talked about this! Stop! You <em>need<em> to stop! Now! I don't know why your doing this. But stop it."  
>Marceline looked around, "I'm sorry."<br>"No, your not! Your lying! I know you too well sometimes, Marceline." Finn glared at her, angerily.  
>Marceline sighed and nodded. <em>He looks hot when he is angry. <em>She thought to herself. She went to lean in closer again to kiss him.  
>The door knob jiggled and wiggled.<br>Marceline quickly jumped back and turned red. Her heart raced. Then she calmed down within a second. Fionna.  
>She slowly opened the door and called out, "Hey, Finn, Marceline, I think dinner is almost done." She looked over and smiled at them.<br>"Thanks, Fi." he smiled and walked towards her, wrapping his arm around his waist and slightly glaring at Marceline saying, _How could you?_.  
>Marceline sighed and looked down, feeling the smallest bit of guilt. Oh, what was she kidding, she felt quite graceful.<br>Finn walked in with his arm still around Fionna's waist and and holding her hand. "Dinner almost ready?"


	5. Awkward Dinner Talk

If you like this story, Try checking this one out(;

Ya, it is boring at first, but once you get to the end it gets better.. And also it will get better I have ideas in my head! :D  
><span>.nets/7565613/1/Letter_Deliveries

* * *

><p>"So, Marshall, Princess Bubblegum." Marceline smirked.<br>Princess Bubblegum's hand got shaky. "Yes?"  
>"How is your relationship going?" Marceline smirked.<br>"What? What relationship? There is no relationship." Princess Bubblegum slightly laughed like it was a joke. You could tell she was getting tense and nervous.  
>"You two aren't... friends? Oh.. I thought you were..." Marceline looked down.<br>"Oh! That's what you meant!" Marshall Lee whispered to himself, "Ya, everything is great."  
>"Mmmhmm... Ya." Marceline smiled. She slightly glared at Marshall, thinking he wouldn't notice.<br>Prince Gumball smirked at Fionna, kind of staring at her through glances. Long glances.  
>"Well, dinner is lovely, isn't it?" Princess Bubblegum tried filling in the awkwardness.<br>"Awkward dinner party." Marceline whispered.  
>"What was that Marceline?" Princess looked over at her.<br>"Oh! Nothing..." Marceline looked at her food. Nothing was red. It was all light, pretty colors. Pastels. She couldn't eat this. That princess did it on purpose and Marceline knew it. She wouldn't do that to Marshall though, would she? Marceline looked over at Marshall dinner plate. There was strawberries and all kind of hidden redness that Marceline didn't have. She groaned. "Umm.. PB.. I can't eat my food.. You know.. I only eat shades of red. None of this is red."  
>Princess Bubblegum smirked at Marceline like, I-Know. Then she looked down, erasing her smirk. "Umm.. Guys, can you take Marceline's plate and get her shades of red..."<br>"Ya, what she said." Mrceline smirked at the princess then the waitors.  
>Marshall lightly slapped Marceline's hand. He gave her a glare saying, Shut-Up-And-Act-Nice-Or-You'll-Regret-It-Later.<br>Marceline sighed and looked down, reaching for her phone. She glanced at it for texts. Marceline smirked at her phone and texted Finn:  
><strong>Hey, Finn. How is the awkward, "lovely" dinner coming?<br>Eat anything nice yet?  
>If not, I brought dessert.(;<br>**Marceline got her new plate of food. There wasn't much red, but would do for now. She brought a red velvet cake eariler when she didn't come with Marshall. She came to ask the princess something and decided she would just drop the cake off while she was there. Marceline quickly put her phone on vibrate just incase Finn would actually text her back. She didn't want her loud, annoying message tone to go off in the middle of dinner. Marceline felt her phone vibrate. She didn't bother to check who the text was from.

(This text is rated M, so if you don't want to know the graphics, skip, and you'll still understand what is going on.)

I'm going to slam you down on that bed and ram my penis in your tight pussy until it is stinging and burning. Then to cool it down I'm going to lick until my tongue gets tired. We are going to have a blast tonight. I am thinking about it right now.. Rubbing myself.. Oooh..Yaaa...(;

(M rated text, over.

Marceline's eyes widened. The text was from a number she didn't have saved in her contacts. _That was a dirty, sex text. _was all she could think in her head. She put her phone away, not sure if she wanted to play along or say wrong number. She would decide after dinner.

* * *

><p>Review what you think she should do!<p> 


	6. Dessert Crash

Marceline finishes up and walks into the hallway alone. She stares at the text, wide eyed. She started trying to decide if she wanted to reply wrong person or go along with it. Marceline looked at the text and replied:

**I love you! but you got the wrong number... You should do that to me sometime...(;  
><strong>  
>Marceline sighs and leans against the wall.<br>Finn walks out, "Oh... Hi."  
>"Hi." Marceline looked at him. "I'm sorry for earlier... I really am."<br>"Uh-huh." Finn growled slightly.  
>"Actually... I'm not sorry for it. I liked it. I won't lie. I'm not sorry for it, Finn. Your a good little kisser." she winked.<br>Finn left her and walked back into the dinning room.  
>"Finn, wait!" Marceline called, but he was gone. She recieved a text:<p>

**Hahah... Sorry. **

Marceline sighed and quickly texted back:

**No problem, dude.**

She walked into the dinning room again. She grabbed Marshall Lee's hand and walked out, fastly. "Can we go?"  
>"Why? We haven't had dessert." Marshall Lee licked his lips.<br>"We can have some at home." Marceline glared.  
>"But-"<br>"Please, Marshall." she begged.  
>"Dessert?" she pointed at the cake that looks fancy and gorgeous. "Or... <em>Dessert<em>?" she winked.  
>"Both." he looked at her blankly.<br>"Ughh.. but as soon as it's done.. Can we go?" Marceline sighed, looking down.  
>"Fine.. but why?"<br>"Cause.. I feel awkward... None of these people like me. I just want to leave." Marceline explained.  
>"Fine." he glared. Marshall looked at everyone, "When is dessert?"<br>"Soon." the princess answered.  
>"Kay, good." Marshall smirked.<br>There was a sudden, loud thud on the roof. You could tell everyone looked, but ignored it. A window broke and someone crashed through. Two someones.

* * *

><p>Sorry, really boring chapter... Promise the next will be better.(:<p> 


	7. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE.  
><span>**

* * *

><p>I left.<br>But I'm coming back.(:  
>I left because I didn't think anyone was reading my stories..so I was bored..but yesterday I decided to look at my old stories and read them..And I saw lots of reviews wanting me to continue. Well, not A LOT, but some. So I'm going to continue my story and possibly start more.<br>I hope people will continue to read and more people will start reading.  
>Thanks everyone.3<p>

-MurderousPrincess


	8. Meet Ups&Check Ups

Everyone's heads turned to the loud sound to figure out what had happened. It was the Ice Queen and Ice King. Everyone looked at them with a confused face because the Ice King and Queen absolutely hated each other. Ice King was so desperate to marry any female with a heartbeat, well, he wouldn't probably care if she was dead, but not even Ice King wanted her. So why were they crashing the dinner together? That was the question that was on everyone's mind.  
>"What are you doing here, Ice King?" Fionna said, angerily.<br>"It's not fair! Why weren't we invited?" Ice King ignore Fionna.  
>"Because we're all in relationships, and you aren't." Princess Bubblegum glared are Ice King. She was getting really upset that her planned dinner had been ruined.<br>Ice Queen started to bat her eyes at all the guys in the room.  
>"Well, we must get going." Marceline said, lightly grabbed Marshall Lee's arm. "Thanks, PB."<br>"Um, ya. No problem."  
>"We should go too..." Finn said.<br>Marceline, Marshall Lee, Finn, and Fionna started kind of rushing towards the door.  
>"But..the fun just go here..." Ice Kig whined.<br>"We'll just have to miss out." Marshall Lee snickered and left with Marceline.  
>Finn and Fionna left but watched through the windows to make sure no shananagins was going to happen with everyone that was left.<p>

"Ice King. Ice Queen. You should be going now. Thank you for stopping by, but Gumball and I have a lot of cleaning to do." Princess Bubblegum smiled at them in a snooty way.  
>Ice Queen huffed, "Whatever, Bubblegum." She flew out the window she crashed through and Ice King followed.<br>"Thank Glob they left... I did not feel like dealing with them... My dinner party sucked." Princess Bubblegum started to compain to Gumball.  
>"Oh, Bubblegum, the dinner party didn't suck. It was wonderful." He walked closer to her and kissed her on the forehead. "It would have been a complete success if they hadn't shown up."<br>"You really think so?" she asked.  
>"Yes." he smiled and hugged her. "I'm going to lay down. Your dinner party wore me out." Gumball laughed and walked up to her bedroom.<br>"Okay, I'm going to go out for a walk, love you." she called out to him as he left. Princess Bubblegum began to smirk as she walked out the door to meet up with Marshall Lee. One of the candy people ran up to Princess Bubblegum, "PB! We need your help!" She looked around for a clock and she knew she was going to be late with meeting Marshall Lee if she helped, even if it was something small.

Marshall Lee leaned against the tree, looking at his watch and wondered to himself, "Where is she?" He was beginning to get worried she was going to come. He didn't want to be late for meeting Princess Bubblegum, so he was hoping this meet with her would be fast.

Fionna tightly snuggled herself onto Finn as he held her close. They were watching a movie on B-mo and they were both falling asleep.

Marceline tapped on Princess Bubblegum's window. She had left after Marshall Lee did because she was bored and curious to know if he was meeting Princess Bubblegum.  
>Gumball opened the window, "Marceline...? What are you doing here?"<br>She flew in through the window, "Oh, just came to see PB. Is she here?"  
>"No, she went to take a walk. She'll probably be back soon, if you want to wait for her." he smiled in a warm, welcoming way.<br>Marceline kissed him and worked him over toward Princess Bubblegum's bed.


End file.
